


Playing with Toys

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbating on Camera, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, sex cam worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: After the first stream and not giving up on how much he could earn through streaming himself, Vax decides that maybe toys would be another good way to help get his viewers to stay interested in him.  Well, that, and because one particular viewer said that he should try it out.  Couldn't hurt, right?Cross-posted from my Tumblr, and this one was written by me.





	Playing with Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here is a piece that was written by me this time. This set after the Lights, Camera, Action, and it keeps our au going with what Vax will do next to make that money and entertain his lovely viewers (particularly one in general).

After the surprisingly successful first night, Vax streamed again.  He felt a little more confident during this second showing, because he had a little small hope nestled in his chest to see **VampKing** ’s name once more, telling him how good he was and what to do.  But during the whole hour, there was no show of **VampKing** -Sylas, Vax reminded himself, and what a name that was-, but the view count had been ten people.  Ten people was better than no one.  Not much money was donated by those ten people, maybe like ten dollars, but it was better than nothing.  But, after he cleaned up and got something comfy to wear, Vax got a warm mug of tea and thought that it was a little disappointing not to see Sylas again.

 

Maybe he should just keep calling him VampKing in his head instead of Sylas, so that he wouldn’t get attached.  To a username belonging to anyone in the world.

 

Vax sighed, taking a small sip of tea, before hearing his phone ping as an alert come in.  He reached over to grab his phone, seeing that it was from the streaming site he was now using.  A private message.  It could only be from one person, since he had set permission to receive messages from only his top donators.

 

From **VampKing** :  If you wish to, of course, I would be happy to introduce you to some toys that I would find most enjoyable for you to play with.  You can show me first if you are nervous to show a crowd, or you may not wish to do so with toys.  However, I have an inkling that you might want to try something fun to play with.  Set up a P.O. Box and leave the rest to me.  Sincerely, Sylas.

 

Vax had been a lost for words, both in text and mentally, and continued to just stare at those words. 

 

He went over both the positive and negative options of doing what Sylas had requested.  Getting stuff from a stranger sounded didn’t really sound too appealing to him.  But he knew streamers often got gifts from their fans, which often boosted their donations.  This was just Sylas, who didn’t seem like a total creep as well.  Also, a P.O. Box wouldn’t be like giving his apartment address.  Vex wouldn’t accidentally open it, and their address would stay safe.

 

Vax took a breath and climbed out of bed, slipping into his worn-out boots and grabbing a jacket to go set up a P.O. Box at the nearest post office before they closed and before Vex got home from her job.

 

‘ _Please don’t let this be a bad idea_ ,’ he thought to himself as he nudged Trinket, the biggest and fluffiest dog in Emon possibly, out of the doorway leading out of the apartment and headed outside.

 

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 

The next show the following day after Vax had gotten a P.O. Box and told Sylas what the address was had been a show of Sylas and 15 people. Sylas seemed to not mind the new visitors that spammed the chat with demands and dirty talk, but **VampKing** clearly dominated the chat with both orders and money.

 

Even the username had a platinum crown before the name, denoting the level in which he was ranked.  The highest level there was. 

 

Because of that kind of status and slight internal pressure Vax felt, everyone was put on the backburner as Vax followed through Sylas’s suggestions and demands. Some left in figuring that out, and some stuck it out. Either way, he made at least two hundred dollars from a combination of Sylas and competing donations.

 

The majority of those donations still came from Sylas’s, keeping his perk level and leaving Vax with a warm feeling in his chest as he said goodbye lastly to his **VampKing**.

 

- **VampKing** : Your present should be getting there soon.  Stay good.

 

Vax grinned when he read that, feeling way too giddy in receiving a gift from a person he hadn’t even seen the face of.  Just words on a computer screen who watched him jack off and moan.  But it still felt nice to receive a gift for what was slowly becoming a steady income now for him.

 

The box came in probably a week after receiving that message from Sylas.  ‘ _Must have been delayed because of the cold storm that hit Tal’Dorei_ ,’ Vax thought as he walked through the current snowfall and turned the corner.  He entered the small post office, glad to be out of the cold air.

 

He walked up to the counter with thoughts in his mind as he got what had been delivered to him. 

 

‘ _People will be begging to send me stuff.  They like the attention.  Hopefully this won’t be a mistake of a test._ ’

 

‘ _Also, toys will definitely help draw more people in._ ’

 

As he signed off on the package and took it, he thought over the count viewer count he had.  It had managed to reach forty viewers by the end of the first week.  To Vax that wasn’t terrible at all.  Most he was getting about forty dollars a day, more when Sylas showed up.  Thankfully Vex didn’t wonder too much where he was working or what he was doing.  His twin really didn’t need to know how he was helping pay their rent.

 

‘ _Sylas will be happier too_.’

 

That thought nearly had him slipping on the snow-covered steps outside and dropping his unmarked package he carried.  It almost scared him how he could think that.  But it was true, the more he thought about it.  Happier viewers also paid more.  That’s what Vax told himself over and over on the walk home with curiosity nipping at his heels too.

 

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 

When Vax got home and out of the cold weather outside, he made a beeline towards his room.  After shutting the door, he went over to sit on his bed and open up what he had gotten.  There was nervousness to his actions, wondering still if he even should open whatever had been sent to him.

 

The string of mood lights that decorated the back wall of his bed, a new addition since he had starting camming, illuminate the inside of the box once he had cut the tape.  He almost couldn’t believe what he saw inside though.

 

Vax’s eyes soon widened at what he saw and when he fully understood just what he was seeing.

 

It was…something else.  It almost didn’t look real to him.

 

He didn’t have really any toys himself, since they weren’t the cheapest and living with his twin put a damper on that.  But this was a surprise.  One that made him feel a stirring in his gut at just the thought of using it.  Maybe he shouldn’t feel so eager, but it was hard to fight those feelings the more he looked at it.

 

It was a dildo, but not just an ordinary one that was flesh colored and reasonable size.  This one was longer and slimmer than an average cock with a bulbous tip as well.  Definitely one someone would get on those custom order sites or really adventurous ones.  It was black with red accents.  There was a certain kind of beauty to it.

 

Which just made Vax more and more eager to try it out.  He wanted to know what it felt like sliding inside of him, pushing so far into him that most other cocks didn’t reach.  Gods, he was fucked, literally and figuratively.

 

Vax really wanted to tell Sylas he really liked it.  The only thing stopping him was that, after checking, he saw that the username wasn’t online.  Sylas rarely was on the site for a few hours at most, or at least Vax thought so.  Usually he signed off when Vax was done, whatever that meant.  Maybe, hopefully, he would be watching tonight. 

 

Because tonight was going to be an extra special night.

 

He ran his fingers up and down the shaft, eager to have it in his ass for Sylas and the stream.  Definitely going to be a good stream.

 

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 

The stream was in full swing now and doing very well.  After having opened himself up enough, letting the camera see just how many fingers he had slipped in.  The three wet fingers slipping in with wet sounds from the lube covering them had gotten the chat excited, as well as Vax.  Of course, they all had wondered just why he was opening himself up THAT much.  But he had just winked at the camera and told them all that it was a surprise.  A present from a generous donator for them all to see.

 

That got the chat to almost freeze with how many messages poured in to show them what it was.  It was alive, more so than it had ever been, and filled with viewers telling him exactly how much they would love to see the new toy and the new confident attitude that Vax had finally built up. 

 

Once the reveal happened, Vax having reached over to bring the red and black dildo over, the chat exploded!  He saw message after message that said to fuck himself with it, choke on it, and all sorts of words similar to that.  Of course, he coyly played with it first.  He had to make sure to make them wait just a little bit, see if they were as desperate as he was.  Waiting was never his biggest strength.  Vax only managed through encouraging words of his higher-ranking viewers.

 

One viewer in particular was especially pleased, if by the commands and donations were anything to go by.  Quickly, Vax was told what to do with said toy.  He pushed it deep inside of him in one good thrust, moaning all the way as he had.

 

“Daddy,” Vax moaned out loudly to the camera, knowing that his captivated audience was enjoying hearing that.  Especially the one in particular who paid for him to say it and was seemingly now becoming his ‘sugar daddy’.  If **VampKing** continued to supply him with generous amounts of money and toys, Vax was happy to call him that. 

 

Sylas definitely enjoyed hearing that, as well as other things he had told Vax to say and paid for, when Vax looked to the chat and saw the current donations given from said user.  There was little to nothing that Sylas had wanted that he had turned down.  Most of it wasn’t even that extreme.  Tame name-calling for him to say, some positions to try, and movements he should do.  Vax was happy to follow them, since Sylas had been there at the beginning and really helped him to get this far.  Again, Vax knew he should probably be worried at how much he relied on Sylas, but now he wasn’t bothered by those worries.

 

Not when he was riding his new toy for his chat and **VampKing** to watch.

 

He gasped as the toy he was thrusting into him hit a sensitive bundle of nerves once more.  His eyes slipped out of focus briefly when it had happened, but then was drawn back to the chat.  He couldn’t ignore them, even while enjoying himself.  However, everyone seemed to still be enjoying the show tonight. 

 

The viewer count had reached the highest it had ever been, a good one hundred were watching him laying back and shoving a uniquely colored and shaped dildo into his wet, gaping hole.

 

Then Vax saw the one username in particular pop into the chat after a few minutes of fucking himself and edging on his own orgasm.  The little platinum crown followed by the username made something flutter in Vax’s chest, along with the arousal burning through his blood and cock.

 

- **VampKing** : My little toy is serving you so well.  Your moans are so sweet to hear.  Leave it in and just beg.-

 

Vax let out another moan of ‘Daddy, yes sir’ before doing as the other requested.  He pushed the toy in to the bulbous hilt and just moaned at how full he was.  This toy was heaven-sent.  Pings of donations and other ranking noises came in after that.  Everyone was just entranced by what he was doing.  What his “Daddy” got him to do.  It was really the only other plus side in doing this, besides the money.

 

Another ping came in as he sat there with the toy pushed so far into him.  This one showed a gold ranking before the username, which quickly caught Vax’s attention through the lust haze.  Gold was the second highest ranking.

 

- **Fun2Fey** : Too bad your dear Daddy didn’t provide you with a toy to shove down your throat.  Would have looked lovely bulging there, choking you.-

 

‘ _Fuck that sounded so hot_ ,’ Vax thought and swallowed hard, before moaning loudly once again.

 

“Did you hear that, _Daddy_ ,” Vax moaned, titling his head back to show off his throat that had been mentioned, “Someone wants to choke me with a toy too.  Think I have one big enough to do that?  Maybe a red dragon one as a gift would do that nicely.”  He gave a wink to the screen, not really knowing if **RedDragonKing** was even watching tonight.  Said user had repeated multiple times that he should get a dragon dildo, red in particular, to shove into his tight hole and beg for a true king to fuck him.  That thought alone was enough to make his cock dribble even more.

 

- **VampKing** : I bet they do.  But you are mine.  Now, my pet, cum for me.  Cum on that toy I so graciously gave you.  For all of us to see how dirty you truly are.-

 

Vax groaned, not able to resist that order.  Whatever Sylas demanded he do something, it was hard to resist not immediately following it.  So, he didn’t.  He rocked his hips, trying to emulate almost as though he was riding it, and forced the toy in him to keep hitting his prostate over and over.  Finally, doing that pushed him over the cliff of climax.  Vax came against his chest. 

 

This night produced one very productive night.  The donations were still coming as he rested in the after orgasm state, and ideas ran through Vax’s head for what else he could do to entertain his love viewers and Sylas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
